1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window screens and more particularly a window screen device that can be adjusted to be installed and removed when desired to the opened area of an existing openable vehicle rear window especially some current pick-up trucks that include cabs that are equipped with openable rear windows. Commonly such rear windows of cabs comprise two moveable window panes to define a central window opening.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are numerous devices in the prior art for window screens for motor vehicle windows.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,368 there is disclosed an add-on window screen installable on the rear window of a pick-up truck to prevent flying insects and debris from entering the cab area of the truck through the rear window. The screen frame is engageable with pre-existing sealing strips on the window system, such that the screen is firmly located within the window opening without screws or other attachment devices. The window system does not have to be modified in any way in order to mount the add-on screen in the window opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,876 discloses a vehicle window screen. As disclosed it is a removable screen assembly for mounting in an automobile window opening and including slidably engaged frame portions to permit a utilization of the screen assembly in automobile window openings of varying widths. The lateral edge of at least one of the frame portions is provided with a co-extending laterally projecting resilient seal member, of truncated triangular configuration, which is engageable with the body of the automobile adjacent the window opening in overlying sealing relation to the exterior surface of the automobile adjacent the window opening whereby the seal member compensates for window openings having a non-vertically disposed rear edge portion.
U.S. Pat. 4,799,422 discloses a motor vehicle window ventilator. As disclosed a motor vehicle window ventilator is provided which has a frame having a raised central portion to fit into at least a part of the encasement of the motor vehicle window, a fitting member attached to the frame by a resilient member, the fitting member being mateably insertable into at least a part of the encasement of the motor vehicle window. The bottom portion of the frame includes an indentation for receiving an edge of the motor vehicle window. An optional locking device can be attached to the frame and includes an elongated member which extends to and is connectable to the locking device of the motor vehicle.
The foregoing patents as well as the following U.S. patents are believed to exemplify the present state of the art with respect to such window screen devices for motor vehicles:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,383 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,233 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,770
While such prior art devices provide improvements in the areas intended, there still exists a need for a screen device for rear windows of motor vehicles especially for rear windows of pick-up trucks which have cabs that are equipped with windows which can be opened and closed depending on the driver's decision.
Having a screen in the rear window is especially important in that when a pickup truck is moving and when the rear window is open, air can circulate between the truck cab and the cargo area directly behind the window and can cause debris and dirt to be carried from the cargo area through the open rear window into the cab.
Accordingly a principal desirable object of the present invention is to provide a window screen which can be placed within, on and over the open area provided by the movable window panes of the vehicle cab rear window to permit air circulation into or out of the cab while preventing cargo debris from moving the window opening.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a window screen which can be placed within, on and over the open area of the movable window panes of the cab rear windows and which can be easily removed when it is desired to close the window opening.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a window screen device for a vehicle cab rear window which prevents debris from entering the cab and also modifies the air circulation so that dust is not readily dragged into the cab.
These and other desirable objects of the invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings and the claims.